


The 'Ayes' Have It

by merlins_sister



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Democracy goes astray on Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Ayes' Have It

"I didn’t mean to be disrespectful, Sir,” Trip insisted, shifting awkwardly. He glanced at the Captain uncertain whether that slight twist at the edge of the mouth was amusement or a sign that, Chief Engineer or not, he was about to spend the next month cleaning the plasma relays.

“Then what did you mean, Commander?”

The Captain’s voice was calm with still a hint of plasma relay threat there.

“I... well...” Trip tried to reply, shifting again, this time taking in a glance at Hoshi. The Communications Officer looked like innocence herself. It was a sight that almost made Trip steel himself to make the complaint again.

But only almost.

He supposed he and Malcolm had got a bit out of control, and possibly had deserved a small amount of retaliation from Hoshi. As with everything they got competitive about, they never meant to go as far as they did. And it never seemed to matter until yet again they were standing there, and the Captain was steely calm, Hoshi was innocent and T’Pol was watching it all with a raised eyebrow. At least Travis wasn’t standing with the group as well this time, though Trip swore he heard sniggering from the front of the Bridge.

How could a discussion about the Oscars at movie night have led to this situation? Well, more an argument about how there seemed to have been bribery and corruption as part of the process – gifts as subtle hints of preference. A challenge to see how it would affect the Crewmember of the Year competition had been meant as a harmless bit of fun.

Honest.

It just had unfortunately ended up backfiring on Hoshi.

Who hadn’t even been involved in the first place, but, importantly for the current situation, was collating the votes.

Never mind a woman scorned, a woman annoyed beyond endurance was a dangerous force of nature. It could have only been her who could have organised the situation in front of him.

The Captain was still looking at him, expecting an answer.

Trip braced himself. “I just meant, Sir, that... well... he isn’t technically a crew member.”

The Captain raised his eyebrow in a way that must have impressed T’Pol.

“Not a crewmember?” the Captain responded, his voice still disturbingly calm. Without turning his head to look her, Archer prompted, “Hoshi?”

“He is on the ship roster, Sir, so I believe, as impartial adjudicator of this little competition, that it makes the votes valid.”

Hoshi tipped over from innocent to smug.

“Satisfied, Commander?”

Trip felt defeat wash over him. It really wasn’t worth the effort. He didn’t want to spend the next month cleaning plasma relays either.

“Completely, Sir,” he sighed.

“Good,” Archer grinned. “You know what to do.”

Trip nodded, slowly reaching for the bag in front of him, before turning to the newly voted in Crewmember of the Year sitting on the Captain’s chair.

“If you hold it just above him, he’ll lift his head up,” the Captain instructed.

Holding the doggy treat as instructed Trip approached Porthos and held it up for the dog until the Captain had got the photo he had wanted. Satisfied the CO nodded his permission to let the dog have the morsel. Trip let Porthos snaffle it from his fingers before patting him affectionately on the head. Never let it be said he couldn’t be gracious in defeat.

Trip turned to find Archer passing the camera back to Hoshi.

“Make sure you get the photo out to the crew, Ensign,” Archer instructed, before catching sight of Trip again. “And make sure you get an enlargement done for the Commander here, perhaps to hang on the Warp engine.”

“Aye, Sir,” replied Hoshi brightly.

In return Trip smiled weakly, merely nodding, and vowing to himself to never get into competition with Malcolm again.


End file.
